Apple Candy
by LingLing20009
Summary: based on the song “Apple Candy” by Ben Lee, Draco is infatuated with Ginny's smell, and wants her very badly. What will he do to get what he wants? R&R! M for most likely sexual content in the future, and swearing, just to be safe.


_A/N: This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, based on the song "Apple Candy" by Ben Lee, but it got waaaaaay to complicated and drawn out for that, so who knows how long it's going to get. I am certainly not known for my abilities to be brief. I get all my amazing music from a friend of mine who has incredibly great taste in music, and she thinks that this song is about threesomes, and I have to agree. And it made me want to write again… So here it goes._

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own no part of the amazing masterpiece that is Harry Potter, That would be the nice British lady…. _

**Apple Candy**

_I wanna know what he knows, I wanna feel what he felt, I wanna go where he's been, I wanna know what he knows, I wanna hear your secrets, I want you and I want him. Cuz you smell like Apple Candy, and we're singing Hallelujah, and the edge in your affection broke my skin… _

He couldn't help it, he just couldn't. When she walked by, he couldn't resist breathing deeply, taking in the scent that sent him reeling. _Apple candy,_ he thought. That was it, she smelled like apple candy. He had no idea what about that smell made him feel like he did, but god, when he caught a whiff of her smell when he passed her in the corridor… She was usually engrossed in a conversation with Potter, the Weasel, or Granger. Sometimes, he thought he could feel her eyes on the back of his head after she passed, as if she could tell he was sniffing her, and was curious about it. Every time, he was afraid to look, afraid of what she would say.

Draco Malfoy was not a man who gave in to temptation. He had learned self control all those years living with his parents, where his beliefs meant nothing, and he had to watch what he said. Not like any of that mattered now, he was disowned, even with his father in jail. When Lucius had found out that Draco had been sympathetic to the side with the boy with the scar, not to mention that he sometimes batted for the other team, he had ordered Narcissa to file the papers. Draco had been more than willing to agree. His mother had always been decent to him, but she was a pushover, and would never stand up to her husband for him.

That was what made this infatuation with Ginny Weasley's smell all the harder to bear. He could feel himself losing control, and he did not like it at all. Not one bit. He knew he had to do _something,_ but he had no idea what…. Confronting her and simply asking for what he wanted was not an option. She was with Harry, and he would never….. Suddenly, Draco had one of his best ideas ever. It would take some sweet talking, but he would make it happen….

_Ooooooooh flashback!!_

"_Oh Harry, god, yes! Do that again!" Draco panted, unable to utter more than a few syllables at a time. The other boy was making him quiver, and he liked it. He liked it A LOT. Wandering hands, curious smiles, and unleashed passion fueled their encounters. It was fast, intense, and hurried in a way that Draco loved, quickies were his style, relationships, connections, _love_, not so much. That was the problem. Harry had fallen, and fallen hard. And he had wanted more. Draco was so not ready for that. In his mind, he _

_was still a young, attractive, and to him, it would have been a crime to take something that wanted off the market. He preferred to keep his options open. Harry did not. That was their downfall. It had been fun, that's for sure. It was not meant to be. Draco knew he had broken Harry's heart, torn it into pieces, smashed it like a bobetuer pustule. _

Stop, brain, stop it right now. Draco was wandering the library, trying to figure out the best way to execute his plan, when that memory had invaded his thoughts. It was painful for him, despite what Potter and his friends thought. He had truly cared about Harry, but he had gotten freaked out at the mention of commitment. Shaking his head, he turned back to the problem at hand…

The issue was that Harry had never forgiven him for what he had done. Because of that, Draco's plan had a serious glitch. In order for Draco to get what he wanted, he had to reconcile with Potter. It was not really something he desired to do, apologizing was not exactly a Malfoy thing to do, but it needed to be done, and doing things that they didn't want to do was certainly a Malfoy thing to do.

He had no idea how to apologize. He had never done it before, ever. He might need some subtle help with his plan…

_Soooooo what did you think?? I'm not sure if I like it, but I do like Draco's character… I'm not sure if he's OOC or not, you guys review and let me know!! AND if you have any plot ideas, or stuff that you'd really like to read, just let me know. I'm kinda outta ideas at this point, so I'm gonna stop. Like I said, review, and let me know what you think…. LOVE YA!!_


End file.
